gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Conquerors of the Ancient World
Conquerors of the Ancient World is a real time strategic video game set in the ancient world, developed and published by Empire Entertainment on Microsoft Windows. Main Menu *Story Mode *Conquest *Free Play *Multiplayer *Training *Story *Tech Tree Gameplay Each player starts in a point of the selected map (random on Random Maps, or predefinied by the scenario when on Scenarios or Skirmish Maps). During the game, the players will gather 4 resources: *'Food': Is gathered from farms, by hunting animals or *'Wood': Is gathered chopping any kind of tree. *'Stone': Is gathered through apposite quarries. *'Metal': Is gathered through apposite mines. All resources are also found in treasures. Particularly, temple ruin are stone treasures that can be gathered easily. Each building possesses a territory (the civic centers have the largest territory), and are affected by the territory attriction, which depletes its player propriety (as each player is marked by his colour). It is possible not only to destroy enemy buildings, but also to capture them. Game options *Game Speed **Turtle (0,1x) **Slow (0,25x) **Cushy (0,5x) **Relaxed (0,75x) **Normal (1,0x) **Fast (1,25x) **Very fast (1,5x) **Insane (2x) *Map size **Tiny **Small (2 players) **Average (3 players) **Normal (4 players) **Big (6 players) **Very big (8 players) **Giant *Victory condition: **Conquest **Wonder **Regicide **Points (time) **Points (limit) *Population limit **50 **100 **150 **200 **250 **300 **Unlimited *Starting resources **Very low **Low **Average **High **Very high **Deathmatch **Millions **Unlimited *Truce **No truce **5 minutes **10 minutes **15 minutes **20 minutes **25 minutes **30 minutes **40 minutes **45 minutes **50 minutes **60 minutes *Revealed map **Yes **No *Explored map **Yes **No *Treasures **Abled **Disabled *Locked teams **Yes **No Game maps Scenarios *''Arcadia (Sparta VS Gaul): Arcadia, Greece, Spring.Spring rains have inflated what otherwise would be a dry seabed stream during the rest of the year, dividing the tribes at war. The players start on both sides on a mountainous region, rich on resources. The extra starting buildings help the players to build up their new colonies. *''Battle for the Tiber (Rome VS Rome VS Gaul VS Gaul, Free for all): Rome fights against the ancient Etruscan city of Veius for the control of the basin of the Tiber river. *''Savannah Ravine (Athens VS Gaul): A map on the savannah, with a little ravine crossing all over the center, easily passable. *''Deadly Canyon - Invasion Force (2v2, Rome VS Carthage and Hispania): A deep canyon cuts down the desert. A player of each team starts with a base with standard resources, while his companion starts with a large army that help his own teammate. Good for multiplayer. *''Golden Rush (Carthage VS Britain VS Macedon VS Hispania): A completely open map with a rocky central region rich on minerals. *''French Riviera (Athens VS Gaul): Help the young Massilia to colonize the French Riviera, or expel the Greeks from Gaul. *''French Riviera (2v2, Athens VS Gaul): Help the young Massilia to colonize the French Riviera, or expel the Greeks from Gaul. *''French Riviera (4v4, Athens VS Gaul): Help the young Massilia to colonize the French Riviera, or expel the Greeks from Gaul. *''Peloponnesian Wars (Free for all, Athens VS Sparta VS 4 more Athenians): A real map of the Greek homeland. *''Treasure Island (Sparta VS Macedon): Find treasures on the small islands and in the water, as much treasures as you can. *''Laconia (Sparta VS Macedon): The Macedons are invading the Spartan lands. After losing a land battle against the invaders, the Spartans must build their army quickly before the Macedons invade all the valley. *''The Persian Gates (2v2, Macedon VS Persia): Will Alexander push himself through the Persian Gates and accomplish his fate? Or will Artobazanes manage to defend the harsh and ancient lands of Persia against the foreign invader. *''The Delphian Massacre (Athens VS Gaul): The Celts invade Greece. Fight through the central valley, or cut in through the rich highlands in order to guarantee the security on the lands surrounding Delphi. *''Migration (Hiberia VS Carthage VS Gaul, Free for all): Each player starts on a small island with small resources. On the other side of the sea, a large landhold is ripen for conquest. Good for multiplayer. *''Necropolis (Carthage VS Macedon VS Persia VS Hispania): The 4 player face each others on the vaste Delta of the Nile. Each city is placed on the top of a large acropolis, but resources are scarse, so each player is forced to expand their thirst for resources on the surrounding lands. The branches of the Nile are swallow, and since they're easily passable, they're just a minor obstacle between the players. *''Belgian Swamp at Night (Britain VS Gaul): Two celtic tribes face each others on a large swamp on night. *''Polinesia (Maurya VS Maurya)'' *''Third Macedon War (1v2, Macedon VS Rome and Athens): The Romans invade the Macedon lands for the third and last time. Will the proud Macedons manage to prevail against the Roman colossus? '''Skirmishes' *''Greek Acropolis (2): Two factions are situated on the top of two rocky highlands, or in acropolis; they must explore the land to find treaures and guarantee new resources. *''Greek Acropolis (4): Three factions are placed on the top of two rocky highlands, or in acropolis, while the forth is separated from the others by a river. They must scout the land to find treaures and guarantee new resources. *''Tuscanian Acropolis (4): Four factions are placed on safety on high rocky highlands, called acropolis; they must explore the land to find treaures and guarantee new resources. *''Acropolis at night (2): Two factions are situated on the top of two rocky highlands, or in acropolis; they must explore the land to find treaures and guarantee new resources. *''Alps (3): This map presents very high and unpassable mountains and a large number of natural resources. *''Deccan Highlands (2): The two players start in the Deccan forests of central India, starting with a farm and a storage pit for free. On both sides of the plateau various resources are situated in the plains, which also offer new expansion opportunities. *''Cycladian Archipelago (2): A "small-islands-type" map, set in the Aegean Sea. *''Cycladian Archipelago (3): A "small-islands-type" map, set in the Aegean Sea. It's usually very large. *''Acropolis Bay (2): Two factions are situated on the top of two rocky highlands, or in acropolis. To the east there's a large bay the players can fish on; to the west there's an harsh outback with an unoccupied acropolis, which controls the underplace valley. *''Bactiana (2): The arid and rich-o'-minerals lands of the Bactriana (modern Afghanistan), set below the mountains of the Hindo Kush, presents a parched mountain at the center. On both sides there are mountains and hills, with insidious passes and ancient trade routes. *''Near East Badlands (2): All players start in the western part of the map, set in Cappadocia; between them, a large and wild land is yet to be reclamed, ripen to conquest. *''Near East Badlands (4): All players start in the western part of the map, set in Cappadocia; between them, a large and wild land is yet to be reclamed, ripen to conquest. *''Gallic Camps (3): All players start the game with a wooden palisade and some sentry towers, at the top of a low embankment. Watch out: some Romans are passing throught! *''Corsica and Sardinia (4): The players are placed in two opposide islands, with very rugged coastlines that make landings difficult. *''Gambia River (3): All players start on the shore of the river, with a bit of metal. The other side of the river presents a savannah with many metal deposits to ripe. *''Nile River (4): An egyptian desertic map, divided by the large Nile river. Food and wood resources are ammassed ont he river's shores, while the minerals and stones are placed in desert. *''Savannah River (2): in this map, a large savannah is separated by a tight water stream. *''Death Canyon (2): All players start with their colonies on an highland on both sides of the ravine. *''Mediterraneum Creeks (2): A natural dock on the mediterranean shores provides the resources for the battle. *''Northern Island (2): Placed on the cold North, the two players fight for the supremacy of the island. One of them starts on the Western mountains, while the other starts near the eastern shore. *''Sporad Islands (2): A nice map, ready for an intense naval combat. *''Isthmus of Corinth (2): Two mediterranean lands linked each other by a tight passage, called Isthmus. *''Caspina Sea (2v2): Two teams face each other in a great salted lake, in which fishing can happen. Also, the map is dotated of various stone and metal deposits. *''Persian Moutains (4): A dry basin, rich of minerals, surrounded by rocky hills and mountains. *''Zagros Mountains (2): This map is full of mountains, which divide Persians, Elamites and Medians. The players start near the Persic Gulf, with 1 Temple in their colonies. An harsh outback can reveal various unowned resources and territories. *''Sicilian Nomads (2): The great mediterranean island of Sicily is ripen for conquest. *''Golden Oasis (2): The players start around a small oasis at the center of the map, which possesses the majority of the available wood. Elsewhere, in the outback, there are great riches, in the form of minerals. *''Siwa Oasis (2): This map possessed two oasises, with almost all wood and food resources placed at the center of the map, while stone and metal can be found only in the rocky outback, while treasures, if any can be found sparse in the nearby deserts. *''Lybian Oasis (2): This map, an old classic, presents an open, plainy desert, with a luxurying oasis at the center. It represents the Lybian Desert, part of the Sahara Desert, to the west of the Nile River in Egypt. *''Lybian Oasis (4): A plain map, with no obstacles, except the two luxurying oasises at the center. It represents the Lybian Desert, part of the Sahara Desert, to the west of the Nile River in Egypt. *''Medium Oasis (2): A large oasis is situated at the center of a map full of hills that separate the territories of each player. *''Medium Oasis (4): A large oasis is situated at the center of a map full of hills that separate the territories of each player. *''Saharian Oasis (4): A desertic map where each player has each colony on in their own luxurying oasis. The rest of the map is generally open and empty. *''Belgian Swamp (2): Two players are faced in a large swamp on the Rhenian plains. Wood is plenty, and so is food, but metal and stone are difficult to find and gather. *''Lorraine Plains (2): The map is cut in two by a river, which runs over from east to west. Substancially plain, and open enough and with many woods, this map has plenty of building space, and the resources are well-balanced. *''Thessalian Plains (4): The plain of Thessaly is run over by tight water streams, easily passable. Open spacs allow a massive expansion while all players start the game safely on the top of a large acropolis. *''Water Pits (4): The African Savannah is full of animals to be hunted while the nearby mineral deposits are plenty. Howerer, there's little water and the dry season is getting near. *''Punjab (2): This map is net in the North-western India. The rivers are civered by a deep forest, and the map presents tigers hidden in tall grass. Even Asian elephants can be seen. *''Sahel (4): An open map with a large variety of animals and mineral resources, while wood is scarse. *''Sicily (2): The great mediterranean island of Sicily is ripen for conquest. *''Syria (2): An arid land with scarse wood and few animals. Treasures are plenty here, essential for a quick growth. Also, the players that can have a worthy trade system will have a decisive advantage. *''Team Oasis (2v2): An oasis surrounded by mountains and deserts. Agriculture near the water borders can help to agriculture, but foraging and hunting are scarse. *''Alpine Valleys (2): In this map, set in the Alps, each player starts in the middle of a green and dark valley, divided by the opponent by the very high Alps. '''Random maps' *''Belgic Highlands'': Has a natural aspect, with little lakes of water spread everywhere on the map. *''Cantabrian Highlands'': Every player starts on a hill surrounded by steep cliffs, in a map set in the mountainous North of modern Spain. *''Persian Highlands'': A dry highland surrounded by hills, rich on minerals. *''Anatolian Highlands'': A indefensible land with little wood and stone, set in Asia Minor central basin. *''Archipelago'': A labyrinth of islands of various dimensions and number. All players start with more wood than normal. *''Cycladian Archipelago'': Every player starts on an islands surrounded by water. *''Atlas'': An harsh map with little building space and scarsity of wood, set in the mountains of North-west of Africa. *''Badlands of the Near East'': A strange labyrinth of cliffs, canyons and rough terrain, with an oasis on the center, set in Cappadocia. *''English Channel'': The players start either in Northern France or in Southern England, separated by a large river. *''Canyon'': A very deep canyon. *''Continent'': All players start in a continent completely surrounded by water. *''Corsica versus Sardinia'': The players are placed in two opposide islands, with very rugged coastlines that make landings difficult. *''Levantinian Phoenicians'': All players start in the eastern part of the map, with the western part all water, except some little islands. *''Guadalquivir river'': The players are placed on the coasts of the Mediterraneum, with a river separating them. *''Alpine Valley'': High Alpine mountains with deep valleys. *''Volcano Lands'': A carbonized land where the players start around a smoking volcano. *''Islands'': The players start with little islands, surrounded by many more islands. *''Syria'': The players start in a plain with slightly undulating plateaus. *''Sierra Pyrenees'': High mountains separate the players in a map set between France and Spain. *''Black Forest'' A map with forests with a lake at the center, full of resources. *''Snowflake Rock'': The players start in very small islands linked by each others thanks to tight passings. *''Sahel Pits'': The players start the game separated by different water streams, in a map set in african savannahs. *''Lorraine Plains'': The players start in a Gallic plain almost all-flatted, divided by a river and its affluents. *''Rhine Swamps'': This map, set in the plains of the Rhine basin in Europe, presents small humid zone (passable) and small building space. *''Saharian Oasis'': Each player starts near an luxurying oasis in a large desolated desert. *''Oasis'': The players start the game around a small oasis at the center of the map, which possesses the majority of the wood on the map. *''Migration'': The players start on small islands placed on the eastern side on the map. The western part, all land, is ripen for the players' expansion. *''Aegean Sea'': The players start on two shores on a sea with sparce islands. *''Northern Lights'': The players start in an hard-to-play map, with few wood and dangerous polar animals, including bears. *''Latium'': The central region of Italy, hearth of the Roman Empire, tipically surrounded by two small water streams. *''Lake'': The players start around a lake placed at the center of the map. *''Alpine Lakes'': In this map, high Alpine mountains surround deep valleys digged by water streams and finger-like lakes. *''Kerala'': The players start the game on the Southern-western shores of India, between sea and mountains. *''Corynthian Isthmus'': Two mediterranean lands linked by a tight land passage, called isthmus. *''Gear'': A land with water streams similiar to spider webs. *''Nile River'': A large and calm river, representing the Nile River in Egypt, divides the map on East and West. *''Bothnian Gulf'': The players start the game around a gulf surrounding little islands, in a map set in the Northern Baltic Sea. *''Stronghold'': The players start in a fortified and all-ready city, with plenty of resources. *''Black Woods'': A deep black forest, in a map set in Germany. *''Forest of the Ardennes'': In this map set between modern Belgium and Luxembourg, each player starts winthin a deep forest. *''Rivers'': Long water streams run between the players and unite each others at the center of the map. Playable factions *Athens *Britain *Carthage *Egypt of the Pharaohs *Egypt of the Ptolemais *Gaul *Germany *Han (Chinese) *Hispania *Macedon *Maurya (India) *Persia *Roman Empire *Roman Republic *Seleucid Empire *Sparta Athens The Athenians represent the City-State of Athens and the allies influenced by them. As the forebearers of Athenian democracy and philosophy, they are least war driven of all the Hellenistic factions - although the combination of their economic and military potential makes them very formidable with a selection of units. Britain The Britons represent the celtic tribes of the British Isles around or before the times of Roman conquest. They are similar to the Gauls, but have slightly divergent specialty. Their special units include Chariots, powerful heavy infantry, long swordsmen and war dogs, which can be useful for not only hunting, but also in combat. Carthage The Carthaginians, or Punics, were an ancient civilization centered on the Phoenician city-state of Carthage, located outside what is now Tunis, Tunisia. After gaining independence from Tyre, Carthage soon became a formidable force in the western Mediterranean, eventually taking over much of North Africa and modern-day Spain and becoming an economic powerhouse. Carthage’s ground forces were primarily made up of allied peoples and mercenaries, including Libyans, Numidians, Iberians and sometimes Greeks. Carthaginian citizens served in the ground forces almost exclusively as officers, and were only required to serve as infantry in special cases. By contrast, the Carthaginian navy was made up of Punic citizenry, heirs to the seafaring Phoenicians, and this undoubtedly contributed to Carthage going down in history as having one of the largest and strongest navies of ancient times. Classic Egypt Ptolemaic Egypt The Ptolemaic Kingdom was a Hellenistic kingdom in Egypt. It was ruled by the Ptolemaic dynasty that Ptolemy I Soter founded after the death of Alexander the Great in 323 BC—which ended with the death of Cleopatra VII and the Roman conquest in 30 BC. The Ptolemaic Kingdom was founded in 305 BC by Ptolemy I Soter, who declared himself Pharaoh of Egypt and created a powerful Hellenistic dynasty that ruled an area stretching from southern Syria to Cyrene and south to Nubia. Alexandria became the capital city and a center of Macedonian culture and trade. To gain recognition by the native Egyptian populace, they named themselves the successors to the Pharaohs. The later Ptolemies took on Egyptian traditions by marrying their siblings, had themselves portrayed on public monuments in Egyptian style and dress, and participated in Egyptian religious life. The Ptolemies had to fight native rebellions and were involved in foreign and civil wars that led to the decline of the kingdom and its annexation by Rome. As a Diadochi faction, or successor faction of the Macedonians they share many common technologies, units and structures with them while also being Hellenistic. Gaul The Gauls represent the Celtic tribes of Continental Western Europe which currently encompasses most of modern day France during the times of before and Roman conquest. They are similar to the Britons, but have slightly divergent specialty focused more heavy shock tactics. Their special units include heavy cavalry, heavy infantry and a special rotary mill that can improve farm production. Germany Han Dinasty Hispania The Iberians were fathers of the art of guerrilla warfare, capable of lightning strikes against an opponent and withdrawing before he can mass an offensive. Their foot units are some of the fastest and most rapid-firing in the game, particularly their Balearic Slingers. A number of their ranged units also have the unique ability to fire flaming missiles. Toledo steel grants them superior metal weaponry. What little we do know from historical sources describing the Iberian tribes, however, is that they were not a warlike people; they did hire out mercenaries to other peoples, but they rarely themselves went to war. Organized as a loose confederation of tribes and cities, their economy subsisted of agriculture, metalworking and exporting metals. When under threat, however, Iberia did not lend itself easily to conquest. Not even the great Hannibal could accomplish the task, and it took the Romans 200 years. Part of this has to do with two distinct features of the way the Iberians waged war: One was the guerrilla war style of fighting they employed; in fact, the Iberians invented guerrilla warfare. The second was the strong fortifications they built, the oppidum (a fortified town) and the castro (a hill fort). Macedon The Macedonians are a Hellenistic faction originating from northeastern Greece around the Haliacmon valley, over time they came to expand and dominate Thrace and Illyria. Then under Alexander the Great went on conquer much of the known world traveling as far as India before dying of fever and forever cementing the influence of Greek culture throughout the contemporary known world. Perhaps one of the best known conquerors of nations, Alexander's legacy remained around for some time even under new kingdoms headed by his former generals. With a wide selection of units and siege engines, Macedonians are well suited to creative tactics and strategy - especially combined arms. Maurya Dynasty The Mauryans represent the Maurya Empire in India. While they have no siege units, they do have access to three different elephant units including the Worker Elephant, a mobile dropsite that can also repair buildings. Persia Cosmopolitan to the core, the Persian Empire levied a wide variety of troops from their vassal satrapies. Though their infantry were weak and poorly equipped, they could be massed in vast numbers. Their cavalry was strong and exotic yet expensive, and included the fearsome cavalry archer, camelry, mahout elephants, and scythed chariots. They were known for their lavish wealth, grand architecture and strong trade empire through the Silk Road. Combined Arms Warfare is the watchword of the Persians. No branch should be able to win the battle alone but used together and correctly the Persians should be able to win. Melee infantry to pin the enemy down, range infantry to wear him down, and cavalry to finish the enemy by flanking. Persian units are individually weak, so the challenge of playing the Persians is making sure you avoid fighting on terms other than your own. Melee alone against hoplites should be suicide, for example, as should range or cavalry. Buildings, units and technologies *''Village Phase'' **''Xsacapavan'' (Province Governour) w, 500 m, 500 s, 500 sec: Allows to aquire large territories, and builds citizens. ***''Banu Miyanrudani'' (Mesopotamian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Sparabara'' (Warrior) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. ***''Sugda Vacabara'' (Sogdian Archer) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Mada Asabara'' (Median Light Cavalry) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Cavalry unit. ***''Town Phase'' f, 500 w, 30 sec: Allows to advance to the Town Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (including Civic Centers). Requires 5 Village Phase buildings (except Farming fields). ***''Persian Architecture'' w, 200 s, 60 sec: All Persian buildings, +25% hitpoints and capture points, but also +20% building time. ***''City Phase'' m, 750 s, 60 sec: Allows to advance to the City Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (Including Wonders). Requires 4 Town Phase buildings. **''Huvada'' (House) w, 60 sec: Increases by 10 the population limit. ***''Loom'' f, 40 sec: Roman Woman has +50% health. ***''House Garden'' f, 100 s, 40 sec: Houses increase population limit by 20%. ***''Banu Miyanrudani'' (Mesopotamian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. Requires Fertility Festival to be recruited from Houses. ***''Fertility Festival'' f, 250 m, 60 sec: Allows houses to recruit women. Unlocked in Town Phase **''Asiyah'' (Storage Pit) w, 40 sec Gathers wood, stone and metal resources. ***''Steel axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. ***''Servants'' f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. ***''Wedges and Mallets'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. ***''Baskets'' f, 300 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. ***''Strong axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Serfs'' f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Extraction Well'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Wheelbarrow'' f, 500 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Sharp axe'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% wood gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Slaves'' f, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% stone gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Silver Mines'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% metal gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Horse-drawn carts'' f, 1000 w, 40 sec: +10 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Kastasta'' (Farm) w, 45 sec: Gathers food resources. ***''Wicker baskets'' w, 40 sec: +50% food gathering rate. ***''Iron plow'' w, 100 m, 4 0sec: +15% gathering from farms. ***''Harvesting training'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +15% gathering from farms. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Fertilizer'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: +25% food gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Kastrya'' (Farming field) w, 50 sec: Has unlimited food, and can be used by up to 5 citizens. **''Gaiasta'' (Paddock) w, 50 sec: Allows to raise animals for food. ***''Sheep'' f, 35 sec ***''Breeding'' f, 40 sec: +25% breeding time for domestic animals. ***''Horse breed'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Horse speed training'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Navasta'' (Dock) w, 150 sec: Allows the creation of warships and naval trade. ***''Masiyakara'' (Fishing Boat) w, 1 pop, 20 sec: When another support unit is garrisoned, the boat gathers fish faster. ***''Fishing net'' w, 30 sec: Fishing rate, +30% ***''Reinforced Hull'' w, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. ***''Yaunash Nav'' (Ionian Trading Ship) m, 1 pop, 20 sec: +50% trade value if a trader is on board. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Hamaraniyanava'' (Cyprian Galley) w, 100 m, 2 pop, 20 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisonns up to 20 units. Can fire up to 10 arrows with garrison. ***''Vazarka Hamaraniyanava'' (Phoenician Trireme) w, 150 m, 3 pop, 25 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisonns up to 30 units. Can fire up to 13 arrows with garrison. ***''Fish salting'' f, 100 w, 30 sec: Fishing ships, +20 capacity. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Hypozomata'' w, 150 m: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Naval architects'' f, 200 w, 40 sec: -30% building time in docks. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hull sheat in lead'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Horse transports'' w, 300 m, 60 sec: All Phoenician Triremescan train cavalry units. **''Didebani'' (Outpost) w, 40 sec: Can be built in allied and neutral territory. Slowly returns to Gaia when in neutral territory. ***''Pidgeons'' f, 40 sec: +50% range for outposts. ***''Stone foundations'' s, 40 sec: +50% territory losing for outposts. **''Palisade / Wooden Walls'' to 13 w, 5 to 11 sec (walls); 5 w, 7 sec (towers) ***''Palisade gates'' w, 15 sec: Can be opened and closed. ***''Palisade'' w, 7 sec **''Wooden tower'' w, 40 sec: Can shoot arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Sentries'' f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. **''Padgan'' (Barracks) w, 150 sec ***''Sparabara'' (Warrior) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. ***''Sugda Vacabara'' (Sogdian Archer) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Archery Tradition'' f, 500 w, 250 m, 60 sec: All ranged infantry units, +10 meters in range and +20% training time, but also -20% hitpoints. ***''Spardiya Takabara'' (Anatolian Auxiliary) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Healthy status'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Units gradually heal when garrisoned in a barracks. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Levy Infantry'' f, 40 sec: All infantry units, -10% training time, but also 5 hitpoints. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Infantry Conscription'' f, 40 sec: All Barracks units, -50% training time. **''Paraspa'' (Cavalry Stables) *''Town Phase'' *''City Phase'' Roman Empire Roman Republic Rome evolved from a republic in Latium to a great conquering imperial powerhouse, sweeping across Europe, the western shores of the Mediterranean and North Africa. The Romans were notable for their regimented military, powerful siege engines, broad range of naval vessels, politics, and adaptation to change. The Romans controlled the largest empire of the ancient world. Rising from a group of villages to controlling an empire stretching from southern Scotland to the Sahara Desert, Rome remained one of the strongest nations on the world for almost 800 years, controlling over 60 million inhabitants, one quarter of the Earth’s population at that time. Civilization traits *Powerful infantry *Incredible siege equipment *Superior defensive construction and mining *An excellent navy Civilization bonuses *''Testudo'' Formation **'History': The Romans commonly used the Testudo or "turtle" formation for defense: Legionaries were formed into hollow squares with twelve men on each side, standing so close together that their shields overlapped like fish scales. **'Effect': Roman Legionaries can form a Testudo. The Legionaries at the front, back and sides hold their shields to the outside and the Legionaries in the centre raise their shields above their heads. This formation provides improved protection against melee and ranged attacks. However, their movement rate is much slower. The formation button is only available for a group that consists exclusively of Roman Legionaries. *Citizenship **'History': Roman Citizenship was highly prized in the ancient world. Basic rights and privileges were afforded Roman citizens that were denied other conquered peoples. It is said that harming a Roman citizen was akin to harming Rome herself, and would cause the enire might of Rome to fall upon the perpetrator. **'Effect': Any Roman citizen-soldier fighting within Roman territory gains a non-permanent +10% bonus in armor. *''Socii'' (Team bonus) **'History': Being allied with Rome came with great benefits (as well as great peril). **'Effect': Allied citizen-soldiers gain a +10% attack when in Roman territory. Buildings, units and technologies *''Village Phase'' **''Forum'' (Civic center) w, 500 m, 500 s, 500 sec: Allows to aquire large territories, and builds citizens. ***''Domina Romana'' (Roman Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Hastatus'' (Roman Swordsman) f, 40 w, 10 m, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. ***''Veles'' (Roman Skirmisher) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Eques Romanus'' (Roman Cavalry) f, 55 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Cavalry unit. ***''Town Phase'' f, 500 w, 30 sec: Allows to advance to the Town Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (including Civic Centers). Requires 5 Village Phase buildings (except Farming fields) ***''City Phase'' m, 750 s, 60 sec: Allows to advance to the City Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (Including Wonders). Requires 4 Town Phase buildings. **''Domus'' (House) w, 60 sec: Increases by 10 the population limit. ***''Loom'' f, 40 sec: Roman Woman has +50% health. ***''Peristyle'' (House Garden) f, 100 s, 40 sec: Houses increase population limit by 20%. ***''Domina Romana'' (Roman Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. Requires Fertility Festival to be recruited from Houses. ***''Bona Dea'' (Fertility Festival) f, 250 m, 60 sec: Allows houses to recruit women. Unlocked in Town Phase. **''Receptaculum'' (Storage Pit) w, 40 sec: Gathers wood, stone and metal resources. ***''Steel axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. ***''Servants'' f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. ***''Wedges and Mallets'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. ***''Baskets'' f, 300 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. ***''Strong axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Serfs'' f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Extraction Well'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Wheelbarrow'' f, 500 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Sharp axe'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% wood gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Slaves'' f, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% stone gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Silver Mines'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% metal gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Horse-drawn carts'' f, 1000 w, 40 sec: +10 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Villa'' (Farm) w, 45 sec: Gathers food resources. ***''Wicker baskets'' w, 40 sec: +50% food gathering rate. ***''Iron plow'' w, 100 m, 4 0sec: +15% gathering from farms. ***''Harvesting training'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +15% gathering from farms. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Fertilizer'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: +25% food gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Ager'' (Farming field) w, 50 sec: Has unlimited food, and can be used by up to 5 citizens. **''Saeptum'' (Paddock) w, 50 sec: Allows to raise animals for food. ***''Sheep'' f, 35 sec ***''Breeding'' f, 40 sec: +25% breeding time for domestic animals. ***''Horse breed'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Horse speed training'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Portus'' (Dock) w, 150 sec: Allows the creation of warships and naval trade. ***''Navicula Piscatoria'' (Fishing boat) w, 1 pop, 20 sec: When another support unit is garrisoned, the boat gathers fish faster. ***''Reinforced Hull'' w, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. ***''Corbita'' (Mercant ship) m, 1 pop, 20 sec: +50% trade value if a trader is on board. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Liburnus'' (Light warship) w, 100 m, 2 pop, 20 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisonns up to 20 units. Can fire up to 10 arrows with garrison. ***''Triremis Romana'' (Roman Trireme) w, 150 m, 3 pop, 25 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Hypozomata'' w, 150 m: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Quinqueremis Romana'' (Roman Quinquereme) w, 200 m, 5 pop, 30 sec: Ranged attack increases if catapults are on board. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Naval architects'' f, 200 w, 40 sec: -30% building time in docks. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hull sheat in lead'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Vigilarium'' (Outpost) w, 40 sec: Can be built in allied and neutral territory. Slowly returns to Gaia when in neutral territory. ***''Pidgeons'' f, 40 sec: +50% range for outposts. ***''Stone foundations'' s, 40 sec: +50% territory losing for outposts. **''Castrum'' (Barracks) w, 200 s, 150 sec: Can garrison up to 10 units. ***''Hastatus'' (Roman Swordsman) f, 40 w, 10 m, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. ***''Veles'' (Roman Skirmisher) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Eques Romanus'' (Roman Cavalry) f, 55 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Cavalry unit. ***''Triarius'' (Roman Spearman) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Eques Socius'' (Allied Italiot Cavalry) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec): Cavalry Unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Healthy status'' [500 f, 250 m, 40 sec: Units gradually heal when garrisoned in a barracks. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Extraordinarius'' (Italiot Heavy Infantry) f, 75 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Infantry unit. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Eques Consularis'' (Consular Guard) f, 75 w, 100 m, 1 pop, 16 sec: Cavalry unit. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Conscription'' f, 40 sec: -30% Barracks training time. ***''Regio Cohors'' (Unlocks Champion Units) m, 40 sec: Allows to train champion units from Barracks. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Wooden Tower'' w, 40 sec: Can shoot arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Vigiles'' (Sentries) f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. *''Town Phase'' **''Aedes'' (Temple): Heals all allied units nearby. ***''Pontifex Minor'' (Priest) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Healer. ***''Healing breadth'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing capacity. ***''Healing capacity'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing capacity. ***''Healing breadth 2'' f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing capacity. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Healing capacity 2'' f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing capacity. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Offering to the Gods'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Temples, +50% healing rate on surroundings. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Field medicine'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: All units slowly heal when not moving. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Sybilline Books'' m, 40 sec: All units, +25% viewing range. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Mercatus'' (Market) w, 150 sec: Can excange resources, and creates trading units that trade with other players' markerts. ***''Mercator plebeius'' (Plebeian trader) f, 80 m, 1 pop, 15 sec ***''Cartography'' f, 100 m, 40 sec: The whole team has the same vision of all of its teammates. ***''Trading convoys'' m, 40 sec: Traders, +25% moving speed, trading revenues increased. ***''Handicraft'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% trading revenues. ***''Trading convoys 2'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all traders. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Advanced handicraft'' w, 300 m, 40 sec: +15% trading revenues. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Armamentarium'' (Blacksmith) w, 200 sec ***''Pugio'' (Secondary weapon) f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. ***''Irregular Ranged Infantry'' f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. ***''Hasta'' (Melee Cavalry Training) f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. ***''Hasta'' (Ranged Cavalry Training) f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% ranged cavalry attack. ***''Spolas'' (Thick Armor) wm 250 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. ***''Headboard'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Iron Weapons'' f, 500 w, 450 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Master Skirmish Infantry'' f, 500 w, 350 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hasta'' (Iron Weapons) f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hasta'' (Iron Weapons) f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% ranged cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Linothorakes'' (Laminate Linen Body Armor) w, 540 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Headboard 2'' w, 450 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Lorica Ferrea'' (Heroic Iron Armor): All heroes, +2 armor, but also +50% Metal price. **''Turris Lignea'' (Guard Tower) w, 100 s, 150 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Vigiles'' (Sentries) f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. ***''Battlements'' m, 500 s, 40 sec: +40% arrows shot per garrisoned soldier. ***''Shooters'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Increases maximum tower range by 8 meters. ***''Strong foundations'' f, 500 m, 500 s, 40 sec: +2 armor for all towers. **''Moenia'' (City Walls) s, 10-30 sec (walls); 100 s, 120 sec (towers) ***''Porta'' (City Gates) s: Can be opened and closed ***''Turris lapidea'' (Wall tower) s, 120 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Rubble materials'' w, 40 sec: City walls, +20% building time, but -1 armor. Once active, Geometric walls is not avalable. ***''Geometric walls'' s, 40 sec: City walls, +2 armor, but +10% building time. Once active, Rubble materials is not avalable. *''City Phase'' **''Castellum'' (Stronghold) s, 500 sec: Allows the training of heroes, champion units and siege units. ***''Ballista'' (Siege Catapult) w, 250 s, 5 pop, 40 sec: Siege unit. ***''Scorpio'' (Darts Thrower) w, 250 m, 2 pop, 15 sec: Siege unit. ***''Aries'' (Battering Ram) w, 200 m, 5 pop, 20 sec: Siege unit. ***''Marcus Claudius Marcellus'' f, 250 m, 2 pop, 50 sec: Melee Cavalry Hero. +5 attack and +2 capture for all Roman units winthin his range. ***''Quintus Fabius Maximus'' f, 250 m, 2 pop, 50 sec: Melee cavalry Hero. All units and buildings gain +1 armor. ***''Scipio Africanus'' f, 250 m, 2 pop, 50 sec: Melee Cavalry Hero. Can convert groups of enemy units for 500 metal (NOT YET IMPLEMENTED). ***''Extraordinarius'' (Italiot Heavy Infantry) f, 75 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Infantry unit. ***''Eques Consularis'' (Consular Guard) f, 75 w, 100 m, 1 pop, 16 sec: Cavalry unit. ***''Will to fight'' f, 1500 w, 1500 m, 1500 s, 40 sec: All units, +25% attack. ***''Advanced siege'' w, 500 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +25% attack. ***''Armouring'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +2 armor. ***''Blacksmith'' f, 500 w, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units, -20% cost in metal. ***''Artillery trainers'' f, 500 m, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units. -10% cost in wood. **''Aedes Iovis Optimi Maximi'' (Wonder) w, 1000 m, 1000 s, 1000 sec ***''Peristyle'' (Glorious Expansion) f, 3000 w, 500 m, 500 s: +50 to population limit. **''Castrum Vallum'' (Entrenched Military Camp) w, 200 m, 250 sec: ***''Hastatus'' (Roman Swordsman) f, 40 w, 10 m, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. ***''Triarius'' (Roman Spearman) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Veles'' (Roman Skirmisher) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Eques Romanus'' (Roman Cavalry) f, 55 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Cavalry unit. ***''Ballista'' (Siege Catapult) w, 250 s, 5 pop, 40 sec: Siege unit. ***''Scorpio'' (Darts Thrower) w, 250 m, 2 pop, 15 sec: Siege unit. ***''Aries'' (Battering Ram) w, 200 m, 5 pop, 20 sec: Siege unit. **''Murus Latericius'' (Siege Wall) to 60 w, 10 to 30 sec (walls); 100 w, 120 sec (towers) ***''Porta Circummunitionis'' (Fortigied Siege Gates) w: Can be closed and opened. ***''Turris Circummunitionis'' (Siege Wall Towers) w, 120 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Rubble materials'' w, 40 sec: City walls, +20% building time, but -1 armor. Once active, Geometric walls is not avalable. ***''Geometric walls'' s, 40 sec: City walls, +2 armor, but +10% building time. Once active, Rubble materials is not avalable. Seleucid Empire The Seleucid Empire was a Hellenistic state ruled by the Seleucid dynasty founded by Seleucus I Nicator following the division of the Macedonian empire following the death of Alexander the Great. Seleucus received Babylonia and, from there, expanded his dominions to include much of Alexander's near eastern territories. At the height of its power, it included central Anatolia, the Levant, Mesopotamia, Kuwait, Persia, Afghanistan, Turkmenistan, and northwest parts of India. As a Diadochi faction, or successor faction of the Macedonians they share many common technologies, units and structures with them while also being Hellenistic. Sparta Spartans are a Hellenistic city-state that possesses a very strong melee infantry. Notably they cannot build Stone Walls, only palisade walls - but the soldiers of Sparta will need to serve as their walls.